


Jealously Isn't Without Consequences

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Creature Harry Potter, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Charlie Weasley, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Molly Weasley Bashing, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Due to a jealous Ron, there is a problem in the DADA class that was using a new potion as part of a new experiment of using potions and defense combined. Harry ends up paying the price.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 223
Kudos: 1110





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie Weasley was staring at the group in front of him. He had been summoned from Romania to help with their problem. "Let me see if I understand this correctly. My brother-" He glared at Ron "threw a potion bottle at Draco and Harry while Neville was casting a spell that he had already been warned to not use with a potion. Neville cast the spell unaware that his partner would throw the potion. Harry saw the potion and spell directed at Malfoy, pushed Malfoy out of the way, and got caught in a combination of three different people casting this spell with the potion hitting at the same time." Charlie was sure he knew the reason why his brother threw the potion at Draco. Ron had been voicing his displeasure at Harry being friends with Draco Malfoy. His mother and sister didn't help the matter either. Charlie had been home for a week for his yearly holiday and had just returned to Romania. He was wishing he had done a trip elsewhere as he normally did after spending just a few days with his mother and youngest siblings. He was going to have a discussion with Bill. 

"Yes, as you saw in the memory. We carried him to the infirmary in the hopes that Madam Pomfrey would be able to keep him sedated until we discovered a way to return him." Minerva had called Charlie in as the last resort. "We are hoping you can calm him down. We haven't had much luck and we are now doing the wards daily in the room to keep him from breaking them. It will only be a matter of time before he does remove them." 

"Let me explain something to you before we continue. What I saw in the memories isn't a dragon. It's a half breed combination of a Force Dragon and a Sun Wyrm. A Force Dragon is powerful and transparent so spotting them at times is very hard. You have to look for disruption in the areas to spot them. A Sun Wyrm is a Dragon-like creature that can become pure energy. The pure energy would make keeping him contained almost impossible. Hogwarts might be the only place to be able to do so. I am surprised you were able to trap it." 

"Well, it took fourteen stunners. We located it as it had finished eating some animals in the Forbidden Forest. Harry had already destroyed the Infirmary doors in a bid to escape but when he realized he wasn't outside, headed for the windows instead." Minerva wasn't looking forward to replacing everything that was destroyed. Poppy had summoned some temporary glass as they had to special order windows for the Infirmary given the size of the windows. It was an old castle and windows weren't something they had to replace often. 

"You have him in a warded area?" Charlie was a bit surprised it only had taken fourteen. He had thought it would have taken much more. He wondered if it was because Harry hadn't been in the form for long. Perhaps it was because Harry's form wasn't fully grown? It was a species he hadn't have much experience with but he did learn a few things. 

"Yes, he has been trying to escape and rejoin the small colony of dragons we discovered in the forest." Severus had been the one renewing the wards. It had been a few days between renewing but now he was doing it daily. He always checked the wards daily and wrote down what he noticed. "I have kept a log." 

"Excellent. My team and I will need to have everything we can if we are to have a chance to get Harry to return. My team will also be working on collecting the ones in the forest. They will not be able to remain here if they are breeding. They will wipe out the forest and go looking for food if we don't move them. I can only assume that someone neglected their duties when we were here in 1994. The dragons must have come from leftover eggs that someone must have missed. It would only take two breeding dragons to start a colony even without a male around. Since we left with the same number of dragons, the ones in the forest are feral ones. It will make it harder but it can be done." Charlie stood up. "Let me go and see where you have Harry. There might be some changes that might need to be made."

"Severus will take you. Your brother is going to continue researching for a solution with Granger and your sister. Do you need anyone else?" Minerva didn't give Dumbledore time to speak before dismissing everyone else. Dumbledore had already been warned. Minerva glared at him as everyone left.

_______________________________________________

Charlie and Severus walked up to the Room of Requirement. "He has a habit of attacking as soon as you enter if he hears you. He is fast but not very stealthy." 

"Because he is still young. As they age, it becomes easier for them to gain that skill. When they are young, their mothers help them find food." Charlie opened his bag of tricks that he had carried with him. He pulled out a small shield and a staff that grew to its full length. "I don't want to be burned." 

Severus understood. He had almost been burned the first time he entered the room to renew the wards. "Do you want me to enter with you?" No, he didn't want to enter but he also didn't want Charlie turned into dragon chow. 

"No, you already renewed the wards for the day and I don't want to get him too annoyed." Charlie slid his left arm through the brackets on the shield and put the staff in his left hand. "Let's see what we can do." Charlie didn't wait for an answer and opened the door and entered the room. 

Severus summoned a chair and sat down. He opened his magazine, frowned, and decided against it. He put the magazine away. He didn't want to get involved in an article when Charlie Weasley might need his help. He started to look around for students. Point taking would be something he could do. He was about to remove points when Charlie Weasley ran out of the room. He was panting. "Charlie?" 

Charlie looked up. "It's a yellow Chromatic Dragon. They are nasty buggers. It's not Harry Potter. You stunned the wrong one. We need to get him out of Hogwarts before he destroys the room. His mother will be looking for him too. She won't be happy if she discovers he is here." 

"We have the wrong one?" Severus started cursing. "It just figures." It did explain why they couldn't talk or even get close to the dragon. They had a real one, not a transformed Harry Potter. Of course, it would be Potter. Potter was out there frolicking with the other dragons they discovered. "He is invisible too, I bet." 

"Most likely. I was surprised at seeing him in the memories but he did just transform so the coloring wouldn't have been set as of yet. Since he is a hybrid, he might be able to switch between the two forms." 

"Great, just great." Severus shoved down the desire to kill Ron Weasley. "I just know Albus will expect me to locate the brat." 

Charlie laughed. "I am not taking that bet. Harry, however, might respond better to you than Albus." Harry's lack of trust in Dumbledore wasn't new news. Harry hadn't trusted Dumbledore since Sirius' death. It had been the thing that broke the camel's back as they say. Harry was fed up with the games Dumbledore was playing with Harry's life. 

Severus didn't respond. He was aware of the issues since Dumbledore never shut up about Harry's lacking trust in him and he didn't understand why. Minerva and Severus gave up attempting to explain why long ago. Dumbledore never listened to anything he didn't like. Dumbledore had the ability to ignore anything he didn't deem important. 

"Let's go and inform everyone. I will get a plan going on getting Mr. Friendly in there out of here and shipped to Romania." Charlie wondered what they would discover in the forest. "How many dragons did you see?" 

"I believe we counted seven different ones." 

"Seven. It means there are most likely another five or six who remained hidden. It's how they hunt as a group. They leave a hidden smaller group to protect their backs as they eat. Given how you only used stunners and didn't draw blood, it was most likely what kept you from getting attacked." 

"Merlin, and now Potter is out there as an invisible dragon in a forest that few could walkthrough. Hagrid and I know the forest but not enough to spot a disruption in the setting."

"We will have to set a trap after we remove the other dragons." Charlie wasn't sure what type of trap would work but he could research it. 

"Let's get this over with. I have a feeling we will be listening to Albus and his schemes to catch Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was trying not to laugh as Bill was, again, explaining to the group of morons he started calling the DI, Dumbledore and his Idiots. It was either laugh or start cursing the group. The selected group was Dumbledore, his mother, his youngest two siblings, Granger, Dung, Figg, and anyone else who blindly followed the old idiot. Severus and Minerva had already had their turn in attempting to explain that wards wouldn't hold Harry if or when they located him. "One last time, pure energy. Pure energy can not be contained. There isn't a way to craft new wards in any time frame that would be able to contain Harry."

"We will need to trap him but after we figure out what might get Harry to be seen in his Sun Wyrm form. If we can locate a mate, it would be easier but we would have to hope the mate wasn't feral. It would be great if the mate was a human." Charlie had spent the last two weeks rounding up feral dragons that started with Hagrid hatched Norbert. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had gotten the egg illegally from a breeder in the woods. Quirrell had killed the man and the eggs laid undiscovered as well as some eggs from when they were here during the tournament. "This mess could have been prevented if you had alerted anyone regarding Quirrell and the dragon egg that Hagrid hatched." Charlie had already explained his part in moving Nobert from Hogwarts to Romania. 

Charlie and Bill exchanged a look. This was getting old. Dumbledore didn't listen to anything they told him, repeatedly. Dumbledore had Granger research wards and Granger presented the list of wards that would work or so she thought. If it wasn't wards, it was some type of trap that used wards. His mother had a silencing charm on her thanks to their father. Molly kept insisting that they needed to obey the Headmaster and would go on about respecting the man's decisions. Thankfully, the rest of the DI group kept quiet after Arthur put a silencing charm on his wife. Molly was throwing her arms around as she silently screamed at him and Bill. Charlie and Bill would have some beers tonight and laugh about their mother's arm-waving and silent screams tonight. 

"It would be a lot easier to be aware of the issues if the wards had been kept up to standards. It's going to take months to fix the holes, the missing, broken, and destroyed wards that you caused when you permitted the last forty years of your greater good." Bill tossed the scroll back on Dumbledore's desk. He was fed-up. This was turning into a daily session of learning what idiotic thing Dumbledore had done to destroy Hogwarts in one way or another. "Again, Granger, pure energy. Wards are magical energy that has limits, it's why there are ward breakers. It takes time and energy to break even the oldest. However, it's not technically breaking energy. We are misplacing it or moving it to another area. Energy can not die. Therefore, we have no way of moving or displaying Harry if we hope to contain or hold him." If she was the brightest witch of her generation, he feared for all witches and wizards. Yes, the girl was book smart but she followed Dumbledore as if he was a magical icon.

Bill and Charlie were going to work with the Board of Education to get the classes at Hogwarts to include the basics that Dumbledore had already moved. They were tired of trying to explain simple science that they had to learn after they left Hogwarts. Classes that if they had taken them at Hogwarts, their careers would have started them on equal footing as their fellow apprentices. They had Minerva and Severus as well as the rest of the staff who supported their idea.

"I warned you." Minerva felt it was now her motto. His greater good was the cause of this mess. Harry was again paying the price for Dumbledore's folly. "I warned you over and over. Severus did too. We came to you with our concerns about the events over the years. Black Quills, possessed teachers, possessed books, and I won't even mention what you permitted the students to do to each other." Minerva had her eyes opened as she had listened to Severus grill the youngest Weasleys and Granger regarding the events over the last few years. 

The grilling had taken place after Bill and Charlie had dragged Dumbledore out of his office so that Minerva and Severus could get answers. They made the man explain the lack of wards around the Forest and castle while Severus had to use the threat of using truth serum. Granger started spilling the beans when Severus held up the vial. Dumbledore had been next with Molly. They were a bit tougher to crack but they did when Severus placed the vial on Dumbledore's desk and Minerva, Charlie, and Bill had their wands pointed at the pair. It was talk willingly or truth serum. The information was causing a split in the Order. Those who were on Team Harry and those who were on Team Dumbledore. Thankfully, Team Dumbledore was full of idiots. Team Harry was focused on finding and helping Harry. 

"As did I." Severus had a rough two weeks. The discovery that everything he had believed about Potter was wrong was a shock to his system. He almost lost control of himself when he learned the truth regarding Potter's life and how much Dumbledore had endangered Potter's life as well as his own because of the Vow of Protection Dumbledore had forced him to take. It had taken all of his self-control not to curse Dumbledore. He was going to make sure Dumbledore paid for his deeds. 

Right now Dumbledore was still protecting Ron Weasley. The boy had no remorse for his actions which reminded him so much of the Mutt after he had almost been eaten by the Wolf. The Mutt even did it wasn't my fault. The Mutt reasoned that if Severus hadn't gone snooping then the Mutt wouldn't have had to teach him a lesson. Ron believed it was Harry's fault. Harry shouldn't have protected a Slytherin. it was Harry's fault for stepping in to protect Draco. 

Severus had strongly hinted to Draco to share the events. As in all of Hogwarts' secrets, everyone in the school was aware of what happened to Harry. Draco had already written to his father regarding the situation and they were waiting for Lucius to act. Lucius would act too. The Dark Lord was also going to want information. Severus wrote a letter for the Dark Lord that Draco had used his Eagle Owl to send home. He had a feeling that the Dark Lord was laughing about the whole situation. He would if it wasn't for the fact it was him stuck dealing with the DI. The whole concept was funny if you one looking in and not experiencing it. Potter was always good for a few chuckles now that he was aware of the truth of the situations. "As pleasant as this is, is it safe for me to go into the forest and collect ingredients. I am very behind on my brewing." 

"Yes, Harry is the only one left." Charlie had the message that the last of the dragons had shipped out last night. "The last shipment was sent last night." They were using the cover of nightfall so that the muggles wouldn't see the dragons. 

Severus stood up. "I will be in the forest." Severus was looking forward to gathering ingredients. It was a time for him to ponder about events, think about what might need to be accomplished, and how to keep the students safe. He gathered his potion gathering kit from his office and avoided everyone as he headed out to the forest. He didn't speak to Hagrid but nodded at him as Hagrid waved at him. 

Severus planned his route as he walked toward the forest. He was hoping he might catch sight of Harry but he doubted it. He would review his memories tonight to see if he saw anything out of place. It might give them an idea of where Harry roamed. He headed to the area to pick some mushrooms. He was very alert to his surroundings. He hoped to hear Potter. Once they got the boy shifted back to human, Severus was going to instill some sense into the boy regarding keeping himself out of danger. He believed it would be a useless endeavor but he was going to try. Hopefully, the boy might learn something. He changed his mind regarding that as he recognized he was thinking about his old idea of what Potter was like. Yes, Potter did save Draco but it was something that anyone would do by pushing someone out of the way. He wondered how many life debts Potter had collected over the years. 

He was going to have investigate a few different aspects regarding the boy's life and life debts. Dumbledore had been hiding so much from the boy and everyone else. He had a feeling there was more hidden but because Dumbledore loved to use memory charms, it was the old fart's go-to move. He also wanted a peek into the old man's pensive. He sighed as his list was growing longer of things he needed to do. Voldemort and Dumbledore, two different sides of the same coin. His life was full of complications and now Potter moved to the top of the list. 

Severus spent several hours in the forest. He didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary. He was heading back when he saw Hagrid was standing on the trail back to Hogwarts. "No, Hagrid. I didn't see him or hear him." Hagrid looked disappointed. Hagrid was still struggling with the fact that so many dragons had been caught in his forest and it started because of his Norbet. He was also having to get rid of a lot of pets when Minerva discovered how many dangerous ones that Hagrid had. "It is just a matter of time, we will locate Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was wondering where his new friends disappeared too. They disappeared slowly so he was a bit afraid of what was taking them. He hoped the two-legged things he had seen weren't taking his friends. They had been in the forest for so long he wasn't sure when or if they would go away. The elder ones warned everyone to remain hidden until they left. Perhaps they were hiding? 

He found an empty cave and began to transform it into his nest. The dragons had their own nests if they weren't mated. He hoped he had a mate. It got a bit lonely at times. He wiggled a bit in his nest. He had a nice soft nest. His cave even had a small thing of water. He didn't have to go far to get food. The white sticky stuff that the eight-legged things used for their nest was a bit of a bother but the eight-legged things tasted good. He got up, drank some water, and decided he felt like having something different today.

He walked out of his cave, looking around but he didn't see anything that was a danger. He looked back at his cave. He opened his mouth and picked up the trees that were broken. He placed them in the front of his cave. He didn't want anyone else to find his cave. He stepped back and admired his work. The entrance was now hidden as well as the cave itself. He had moved a lot of plants, grass, and dirt to hide his cave. 

He took to the air. The wind under his wings. He could see the stone thing he escaped from when he was out hunting for food. The other dragons had warned him that there little two-legged things that tasted yummy that lived there but the two-legged things could hurt them. The older ones told the tales about how the two-legged things brought other dragons but kept them contained. They told the tale of how they had the two-legged things stealing eggs from them and causing the mother dragons to cry out in pain when they got hurt as well as in anguish when their egg was removed. 

Harry had seen a variety of two-legged things in the forest and stayed away from them. He had seen the two-legged things gathering his friends up but he wasn't sure where they went to. Late at night, he could see them flying. He wondered where they were now. He loved to fly. The air beneath his wings, feeling the --oh, yeah, the two-legged things. He was worried about them finding him. 

Harry smelled the air. What was that smell? Oh, it smelled so yummy. He began to sniff his way to the source of the smell. He landed in a small clearing of grass and started to follow the scent. He found the scent belonged to a two-legger. He inhaled again, making sure. Yes, it was him. He wondered where the two-legger came from? He inhaled again, his mind buzzing with happiness. He watched the man as he picked his food and put it in some round wood thing. Harry kept anything from approaching his two-legger. His senses were full of the two-legger. He wanted to reach out and touch the two-legger but sensed it wouldn't be a good idea. The two-legger might think he wanted to eat him. He didn't, just for the record. He was just happy to be close to him. He watched the two-legger and followed him until he got to the small house. The two-legger kept going and he watched as the man entered the stone building he escaped from. He knew the two-legger was his and he wondered how would he get him back. He would have to keep him next time. He headed back to his cave. He needed to make some changes for his two-legger.

________________________________________________________________

Charlie and Bill were sitting outside of Hagrid's hut. "Any ideas now that we are away from the DI?" They were waiting for Severus to join them for another trip into the Forbidden Forest. The man had been the day before and hadn't seen Harry but when Charlie reviewed the memory as well as Severus, they noticed a pattern of disturbances in the background. Charlie spotted a few times when Harry protected Severus from an animal and even when Bane went to approach Severus. Bane left quickly missing some fur and limping. 

"I have nothing, Charlie. He's pure energy and transparent. If I hear one more stupid idea from Granger I will curse her." Bill wanted to be back home with his wife instead of handling this but it was Harry. Harry was a little brother to him. Fleur also wanted to make sure Harry was protected and each night they talked about what was going on. Fleur did provide some insight into Ron's years at Hogwarts based on what she had seen during their fourth year. 

"Ron too. If I hear him whine about how it wasn't his fault and he no one should be mad at him, I will curse him." The sane, normal people in the Order blamed Ron and demanded that Ron be punished for his actions. The DI (being useless, braindead, worshippers of Dumbledore) quoted Dumbledore and his slight misunderstanding and how it would work itself out.

"Mum and Dumbledore are still protecting the prat. He was whining to Mum and Ginny about how Harry is getting all the attention, again. Ron was going on about how everything is always focused on Harry. I heard them this morning. It's like the DI vs those of us with brains. They are so wrapped up in Harry being their Savior, not Harry as a person."

"I have noticed." Charlie looked around and put up an extra protective privacy spell. "I heard something a few days ago. I didn't know what it meant until we heard Ginny demanding that she be allowed to go and look for Harry. She claimed she was his soul mate." Bill raised an eyebrow. "What I heard the other day was Ginny demanding funds from Mum. Ron and she wanted to buy some new clothes and Ginny asked for a vault key. Nothing new in that, I know but it was Mum's response that shocked me. She told them no as the vaults were frozen and until Dumbledore got back control, they had to limit their spending." 

"There is an audit happening at Gringotts. I can't say much beyond it has to do with Harry." 

Charlie understood what Bill was saying. "Do you think we should warn dad?" Charlie and the Twins had worked hard to keep their father from being under the influence of potions. Arthur had promised he would deal with Molly after Ron and Ginny left Hogwarts. 

"I already did." Bill sighed. "There is a reason Dad wants to meet with us tonight. Ron, Ginny, and Mum won't be there." Bill was looking forward to the family meeting tonight. 

"Percy?" 

"He is coming too." 

Charlie smiled. "I hope he does what I am thinking. All I can say is it about time." Charlie loved his parents but wasn't blind. His mother and two youngest siblings put coin over family. Ron's jealousy of Harry over the years had been growing and Dumbledore and his mother fueled it. "This is Dumbledore and mum's fault. They pushed the jealousy, pushed Ginny into idolizing and believing she would marry Harry. All those stories Mum used to tell them with Dumbledore adding how they would be great friends to Harry and perhaps Harry would be a real family member someday." 

Bill agreed. "I wonder if Severus realizes who the mate of Harry's is?" 

Charlie grinned. "I don't think so. I heard him tell Minerva that Potter had a saving people thing and was acting on it in the forest." 

"A saving people thing?" Bill was confused. What did that mean?

"I have no idea what it means but I think it has to do with Harry's years here and Ron's bragging." Charlie had heard the tale of the Golden Trio's first year he could recite it by line. "I just realized something." Bill looked at him wondering if he had an idea on how to catch Harry. "Every time Ron tells his tales, it is always without Harry around. Granger and Ginny cheering him on as he tells the tales of their great adventures." 

Bill laughed. "I learned a while ago, whenever Ron uses his name in those adventures, he means Harry." 

"Do you think they were dropped as babies?" Charlie didn't even think of them being switched at birth as they did have the Weasley's hair.

Bill laughed. They saw Severus walking up the path. They heard something in the forest behind them. "Harry." 

"Harry," Charlie confirmed. He had hoped this would work. He had hoped that Harry would want to see Severus and they arranged to come out at the same time today as Severus did yesterday. 

They didn't move. "Severus walk slower. Harry is close." 

Severus slowed down. The Potion Master wasn't sure where Harry was at present but he believed Charlie and Bill regarding Harry. He had seen the differences when Charlie pointed them out in the pensive. Harry had been close to him. He wondered why the brat didn't make himself known but gave himself a mental slap to stop thinking like that. He blamed it on Ron Weasley and the desire to spank that particular brat. "Do I need to do anything?" 

"No, we have no way of trapping him. I want to see how tame he is." 

Severus was almost to the pair when they heard a loud thud and Severus realized he couldn't see Bill and Charlie any longer. "I believe Harry is here." 

Charlie laughed. "No, duh as the saying goes. See if you can touch him, go slow." 

Severus took a step and put his hand out. He was trying not to shake. He had no way of knowing if he would be dragon chow or not. He didn't feel anything for a few steps. On the fifth step, his hand touched something solid where there shouldn't be anything. "I am touching him." 

"Pet him," Charlie ordered. 

Severus started to pet the invisible dragon in front of him. He wondered when did his life get so weird. Oh, yeah, the day Potter entered it. "Harry?" He hoped he might get a response. He took a step closer and suddenly he was grabbed and airborne. He was expecting a hard landing but instead, he was flying. "WEASLEY!"

"Don't worry. He is taking you to his nest." Charlie's voice filled the air. "We will follow."


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and Bill found the cave as they saw the last of the trees being moved to cover the entrance. "Well, now we know why we never found him. I didn't even notice this cave and wouldn't have." 

"I agree." Bill looked around. "Close to a food supply as Hagrid said the Acromantulas lived over there but I am not seeing evidence of them being around. Their webs are missing too." 

"Harry probably ate some of them and the rest decided to move. Dragon love what I can dragon munchables." Charlie wasn't too worried about the spiders bothering them since they were close to Harry's nest. Acromantula and other magical spiders didn't care to become dragon munchables. "Now, how are we going to get Severus and Harry out of there without Harry turning us into a munchable?"

"Dragons are your job, not mine. I just break wards." Bill groaned. "Severus is going to kill us. He will figure out we set him up." 

"He figured it as soon as he yelled Weasley. Hopefully, he won't mind too much once we get Harry fixed. They are mates." Charlie walked closer to the cave. "I don't hear anything so I am guessing Harry must have his nest further in. I was expecting to hear Severus screaming." 

"He is going to have to come out for food at some point. Do you think we could sneak in and check on Severus?" 

"No, if we do, Harry might move his nest. I don't want to have to search the Forbidden Forest to locate a new nest given how well he hid this one." Charlie stepped back. "Do you think you can add some type of ward to let us know when he does leave the cave?" 

"Yes, he would trip it." Bill wondered what his brother was thinking.

"Good, Severus will attempt to escape once Harry leaves the cave. We can talk to him when he does. Maybe get Harry to follow Severus back to Hogwarts." 

Bill pulled out his wand and got to work. They left as soon as Bill was finished and headed toward Hogwarts. They were leaving the Quidditch field when they saw the blond head of Lucius Malfoy. "Great, Dumbledore is going to have a fit." 

"I so do not want to hear the DI. Want to head back to the forest?" 

Charlie was tempted by his brother's idea. "He is going to want an update and do we want the DI to provide it?" Charlie looked at his brother.

"No, I can hear our mother claiming how it was Harry's fault in my head and Fleur will have me sleeping on the couch for a month if she hears about it." 

Charlie laughed. "Come on. Let's go and save the sane ones before they curse the DI." 

"I might curse the DI first." 

______________________________________________________________________

Severus was standing in a cave. He couldn't see very well. "Lumos." Severus felt a gush of wind that almost blew him away. "I need to see, Potter." He looked around. He could see a nest that had some spider silk, tree branches, leaves, some cloth, and bits of different plants in a pile that resembled a nest. He kept turning and saw another pile. It was fruit and vegetables. The mysterious disappearance of Hagrid's garden was now answered. He continued turning. He saw some wood in a corner and decided to create a fire. He heard some movement and suddenly there was a fire was going. "How convenient." He ended his spell and put his wand away. "Well, Potter, what am I going to do with you." 

He was a bit surprised when suddenly he could see Harry in his Sun Wyrm form. "So you can switch. Interesting." He got nudged with Harry's nose. He absently patted the nose as he continued to take stock of everything in the cave. He noticed the water flowing on the opposite side of the cave. "Nice set-up. I am impressed. Food, warmth, and water, all the things every dragon needs." He wasn't sure of that but he figured talking was better than being eaten. He was also going to start planning his revenge on the two eldest Weasleys. "You do realize this was a set-up? You and me meeting, I mean?" 

He was nudged again with Harry's nose but in the direction of the food pile. "No, I am fine at present. I don't suppose you have a chair?" He got a head tilt. "Ok, so you don't understand me at present but I am wondering if is because it has been so long. Perhaps if I keep talking to you, you might remember that you are a human and not a dragon." He got nudged again. "Yes, yes, keep petting you if I am not going to eat." 

Severus was slowly pushed close to the nest. "I don't think so." He got shoved. He landed in the middle of the nest. He had to admit it was soft. "Ok, I take it you don't understand the concept of no." He sat up and moved to the edge of the nest and sat on the rim. He had been about to climb out when the nose was in front of him again. He remained seated. He decided to fill Harry in on everything that was happening since he figured talking was the best way to get Harry back to understanding English. He began the tale.

_____________________________________________________________________

Lucius Malfoy looked at the group in front of him and Charlie Weasley. He wasn't surprised by the fact that Dumbledore had called the Order members here to meet with him. He expected that as soon as Dumbledore saw Lucius he had floo called everyone as a way to assure him that everything was fine and dandy. How Harry was safe and they were working on a solution. He wasn't expecting to hear that Severus was mated to Harry. He was able to confirm that the tales Severus and Draco had provided were the truth. Harry wasn't happy with Dumbledore or the Order. His friendship with the two youngest Weasleys and Granger was also no existent in Harry's eyes but not in Dumbledore's it appeared. "I would like to see this cave." 

"It won't be an issue as long as you don't get too close. Bill set up a ward to alert us when Harry leaves the cave to permit us to speak to Severus as we know he will attempt to escape." 

"He would." Lucius wouldn't blame his friend if he did. He wasn't sure what a dragon's nest included and he didn't want to find out. 

"I will join you." Dumbledore stood up. "I believe Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny should too. After all, they are his friends and Molly has been like a mother to him. He might be willing to leave his cave if he smells them." 

"We do need to rescue Severus too." Minerva was glaring at Dumbledore. She was tired of his attempts to ignore the truth regarding the friendship between the Gryiffdors. She wasn't surprised that Dumbledore was ignoring any danger that Severus might be in. He never bothered to care before now and she wasn't expecting him to care in the future unless it suited his needs. 

Charlie thought more like eat the members of the DI but he wasn't about to voice that opinion given his mother's rants regarding her precious babies. "I am not sure that is a great idea. At present, he has Severus in the cave with him. If we do anything to rescue him or if Harry feels Severus might be in any sort of danger by having too many humans close to his cave, he might attack and he will move his nest. We will never be able to locate his new nest if he does." 

"Charlie is correct. He had that cave covered up nicely. You couldn't see the cave entrance. The only reason we realized it was because we saw him put the last tree in place. If we had been a second or two slower, we would not have seen it." 

"I am sure it will be fine." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Let me rephrase it then. No, it not a good idea. It's not remotely a good idea. I won't have anyone endangering Severus or Harry. This is about them and not your egos." Charlie glared at them. He looked at his mother. "No, you are not going to yell at me or anyone else. This is my job. I tried respectively and it has gotten me nowhere." 

Molly went to yell but Arthur had his wand out and hit her with a silencing charm. "Thank you, Arthur." Lucius was very sincere in his thanks. He couldn't stand the woman's screeching. "I believe Charlie is correct and I will go with them. You will remain here, Albus. No one else needs to come. I do not believe we need too close to the cave but I would like to see where it is. I am only doing this so I can assure the various members of the Board and Ministry that everything is being done safely and without causing any harm to Harry. I was unaware of Severus' dragonapping but I believe reassuring everyone that Charlie and Bill have everything handled will help." Lucius was going to enjoy exposing Dumbledore and his covering up the truth as well as not punishing Ron Weasley. 

Lucius exited the Headmaster's office with Bill and Charlie. Charlie was mumbling under his breath about the DI. Lucius had no idea what the DI was but found it very interesting. Lucius noticed the divide in the Order. Those who supported Harry versus those who supported Dumbledore. He was thankful that the ones who supported Dumbledore weren't worth thinking about. The ones with the brains supported Harry. He had some interesting information to share with the Dark Lord when he returned to the Manor tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry suddenly smelled something yummy. Just as yummy as the one in front of him. The one in front of him was a talker. He pushed his two-legger toward the nest as he headed to the front of his cave. He wanted to find what he was smelling. When the two-legger went to follow, he nudged him back to the nest, and using his energy, he put up some protection. His two-legger would remain in the nest as he went to the front of his cave. He saw three two-leggers standing near the cave. They weren't near his cave but he could see them. As long as they couldn't see him, he felt it was safe. The interesting smell was coming from the one with a stick for walking. He smelled similar to his other two-legger. He needed to join the other two-legger. He watched from inside his cave as they did something. He wasn't sure what but he figured as long as they didn't come near his cave he was safe. He began to think about how to get the other two-legger. 

Harry was invisible and slowly moved toward the entrance of his cave. He could smell the three two-leggers. The one who was just standing still smelled beyond anything he could have imagined and he was going to be his. He watched them leave and he exited the cave without moving the trees. He started to follow the trio. They were almost out of the forest when Harry made his move and grabbed the yummy smelling one. He took off to the air with the two-legger screaming.

His new two-legger screamed loud and longer than the previous one. He also hit him with the stick. Harry didn't care for that but figured his two-legger would need to learn he wouldn't hurt him. He landed by his cave and dragged his two-legger into the cave. 

"Lucius?" 

"Severus. What is going on?" 

"I believe you are the second mate." Severus felt the wards disappear when Harry nudged the two of them closer. "He doesn't appear to understand English. I had been hoping to keep talking to get him to get his human mind back." 

"He does seem a bit wild. Dumbledore is in denial." Lucius looked around the cave. He saw the food, water, fire, and nest. "He made sure there is everything for us."

"Yes, he has. Lucius, it will take each of us working on getting him to accept us and get out of here. His wards are very strong and I do not believe we will be able to just leave." 

"Yes, I agree." Lucius absently patted Harry on the nose. "He seems to love attention." 

"Yes. I believe he is seeking what he never got." Severus felt Harry's nose nudge him. He started to pat the dragon too. 

"I believe you will have to explain that." Lucius wasn't sure what Severus meant. Harry was reported to have been a spoiled child, his every whim catered to. Severus started to explain everything he learned about Harry Potter. Harry was rubbing against them as they talked. 

___________________________________

"We are so dead." Bill watched Harry fly off with Lucius Malfoy. "LIttle Malfoy is going to hunt us down until we get his father back." 

"Understatement. Those two will hunt us down and kill us after we get them out of the cave. I am not sure how we get them out but we will need to form a new plan." Charlie shook his head. "It just figures that it would be Malfoy and Severus. Dumbledore is going to have a fit and we will hear about it until we find a way to collect Harry."

"Yes, the DI will be anti-Slytherin and how Harry must be dark because his mates are Slytherin. Ron's jealousy will rear its ugly head and our sister will scream about how Harry is for only. How she is to be Lady Potter." Bill groaned. "I so don't need the headache of them."

"We are going to be listening to them whine after tonight's meeting. I am just hoping dad will agree to remove them from the family line. They are doing our family no service whatsoever. I wish we had thought to stockpile some potions." Charlie was wishing he had gone to Romania with the rest of his co-workers. He was tired of hearing his mother screech and it was the reason he left in the first place.

"We could also break into Severus' potion cabinet. I bet I could take the wards down." Bill was looking forward to trying. He was willing to bet that Severus Snape had some very impressive wards. 

"If you do it, it will be on your own. He is already going to pissy about him being used as bait to test our theory. I am sure we do not need him to be actively hunting us down. He will use Malfoy and Harry to hunt us too." Charlie wasn't afraid to admit he was afraid of Severus and his skills. The man was deadly in more ways than one. He had seen Severus duel. He was aware of his skills in potions. He wouldn't even know he was dead until he woke up on the next plane.

"True. I think the DI is rubbing off on me." Bill didn't want Severus looking for him. There was a reason the man was ranked in the top ten potion masters worldwide and one of the best duelers in the United Kingdom.

"I do feel my IQ lowering each time I speak to them." Charlie sighed. "This is not going to be fun to explain this. The last two times we have gone out, we have returned without the 3rd person with us." 

"Dumbledore is going to use it as an excuse to get his DI closer to Harry." Bill shook his head. "Just what we don't need." They headed back to Hogwarts.

____________________________________

"What do you mean that Malfoy is the other mate?" Ron's jealousy reared its ugly head. "It was to be Ginny." 

"Sorry, but he smelled Malfoy. He followed us in his invisible form, snatched Malfoy, and flew back to his cave." Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think anyone expected him to be able to leave his cave without removing the trees and things. We didn't even see Severus either." 

"Harry is getting better at hiding. We will have to hope that Malfoy and Severus can get him back to his human mind." Bill wasn't sure if it would happen soon. It would depend on Harry. 

"Perhaps it will help if I go to the cave. Harry and I are to be married and I am sure he will recognize me and come to me." Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"No, it won't help." Charlie wanted to roll his eyes. His sister was delusional if she thought Harry would be interested in her. Everyone who knew Harry was aware the boy was gay and viewed Ginny as Ron's sister. He wasn't interested in her in any way.

"Why can't you try?" Molly's voice was almost screeching. "It won't hurt." 

"Yes, it can. If her thinks too many people are near his cave, he will move it and we might lose him until Malfoy and Severus can change his mind back to human." Charlie had already explained this information to them before. He was tired of explaining things over and over. "No one will go to the cave." Charlie glared at the DI.

"We called Charlie here and we need to listen to his advice." McGonagall sighed. She was tired of Dumbledore and his goons. They had been repeating the same thing each time they met. "Let's worry about it tomorrow as I am sure Albus is going to be busy attempting to explain the situation to the Ministry as well as Lady Malfoy and their son, Draco." 

Everyone bide everyone good night. Bill and Charlie headed to Bill's house where their father and brothers would be meeting them. Fleur was eager for news and laughed as they explained what happened. Arthur and Percy would arrive after the Ministry was closed and the twins were going to arrive after they closed their store. It was going to be a very interesting meeting as the twins mentioned that their father had been to Gringotts. 

___________________________________________

Arthur arrived last. He wasn't surprised as he expected to be late for the meeting given that he had to file some paperwork after hours and didn't want anything leaked out until after tonight. He was going to have to have Bill come by and update the wards for the Burrow. He was tired of the lies, tired of Molly's mouth as she pushed their daughter to be Lady Potter while accepting their youngest son's attitude and pushing the boy to be Harry's best friend and encouraging the dangerous adventures. It was time to end Dumbledore's control over his family and hopefully teach Molly, Ginny, and Ron what it meant to be family.


End file.
